Be Careful What You wish For
by lilnitenurse
Summary: AU: What if Luffy got sick after Little Garden instead of Nami?


Note: One Piece belongs to Eichiru Oda

This is an answer to a challenge made, where I was asked to write a "what if" story. In this AU, Luffy gets sick after Little Garden instead of Nami.

BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU WISH FOR

It's been two days since the Strawhats plus Vivi left Little Garden, and Sanji decided to make a coconut cake to celebrate. After applying the finishing touches to his coconut masterpiece, the chef went outside and over to the back of the ship for a well earned smoke break.

The Strawhat chef was shocked when he returned to find the entire cake gone. "Who the..?" He ran out onto the deck, enraged. "Alright, who's the glutton that inhaled my cake!?" he demanded.

"Silly Sanji, I didn't inhale it, I ate it!" Luffy replied with a smile. "It was really good, too! You should go make another one!"

"Grrr! I CAN'T make another one! I only found one coconut, and I used it all!" Sanji replied, glaring at his captain. "Well I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you get sick from it!" he yelled out, then went into the galley and slammed the door.

The rubber captain scratched his head, confused. "Why was he so mad? If he didn't want anyone to eat it right away, he shouldn't left it out." He shrugged and went over to his figurehead and sat down, watching the world go by.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but the next day was a different matter altogether. When Sanji called everyone in to breakfast, there was one thing missing. Or rather, one person.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Princess Vivi asked, looking around.

Usopp looked around when she asked. "I thought there was a reason for my bacon to still be here.."

Nami shrugged. "He's probably still sleeping." She suggested, though she felt uneasy.

"Our captain, sleep through a meal? Not hardly." Zoro muttered, voicing Nami's thoughts.

"I'll go check on him," said Sanji as he went out to the deck. He was surprised to find his captain leaning over a nearby rail, moaning. The chef went over to him, putting a hand on his back. "Hey, Luffy? The galley's that way. Come on, your breakfast is getting cold."

The rubber captain shook his head. "I'll eat later…"

Sanji looked at him, wide-eyed, then ran back to the galley. "Luffy just refused to come and eat!" he yelled out in panic.

Nami spit out her orange juice. Usopp passed out cold from shock. Vivi blinked in surprise, having seen for herself how Luffy felt about food. Zoro frowned, grabbing Wado's pommel. "You sure that's our captain out there?"

"Maybe he's feeling sick," Vivi suggested, then got up. "I'll go see." She went to the door.

"Hold up, I'm going with," said the first mate as he got up, keeping his hand on Wado.

Vivi nodded, then they both went outside. Luffy was still against the rail, but this time he'd turned and faced the two coming over to him. His face was pale, his eyes sunken, and he appeared to be ready to collapse at any moment. "Luffy? You feel alright?" she asked worriedly.

Luffy smiled, not wanting to worry his nakama. "Sure, I'm okay. I just feel a little funny. I'm ready to go eat ..now.." he took two steps before collapsing onto the deck.

Zoro caught him before he fell, then touched his forehead, frowning. "He's burning up. Go get Nami." He told the desert princess before lifting his captain up and carrying him inside, laying him on a cot in a makeshift sick bay.

Vivi ran back to the galley and told everyone what happened. "Nami, are you the doctor? Zoro said to get you."

Nami frowned as she went out with Vivi. "I'm the closest thing we have," she replied as they went to sick bay. She saw Luffy lying on the cot with his eyes closed. He was shivering, though his skin felt hot to touch. She got a cool washcloth and laid it over his forehead. "This isn't good. I'm good at treating scurvy and bandaging wounds, but this..I have no idea why he's so sick.." she sighed. "We need a real doctor."

Sanji shook his head, looking down. "This is my fault. I..I wished it on him.." he muttered remorsefully.

Zoro glared at the chef. "Shut up, Target Brow! It's not like you can make someone sick just by wishing it on him!"

Sanji glared back. "Maybe I should wish to kick your butt, Moss for Brains! I can make THAT come true!"

Nami was about to stop the two when Usopp slammed the door open. "Guys! We've got a bigger problem! There's a monster with a big mouth outside!" the sharpshooter yelled.

Everyone ran out on deck. Zoro led the way with two of his swords drawn. Vivi gasped as she recognized the large mouthed man standing on the deck in front of them. "Walpol!" she growled.

Walpol smiled at the princess. "And a good day to you too, princess!" He looked around at the Going Merry. "This is one yummy looking ship!"

The first mate, now acting captain, pointed Wado at the large intruder. "Get off our ship. Now. This is not the time!"

The large man laughed. "What? This is a perfect time! The weather's crisp and cool, and I've worked up quite an appetite!"

"Get off my ship." Said a weak voice. Everyone turned and saw Luffy standing in the doorway to sick bay.

"Luffy!" Nami frowned at her captain. "Go back to bed, you're sick!" she ordered.

Ignoring his navigator, the pirate king-in-training walked over to Walpol and gave him a glare that could make the fiercest pirate soil himself. "Get off my ship, Tin Mouth. It's my ship, not your..your…" He then vomited all over the metal mouthed intruder.

Walpol looked at his vomit-soaked clothes, then screamed in terror. "Oh my gosh, it's a-a PLAGUE SHIP!" He jumped off and landed in his own ship. " HEEELP! HELP ME! GET A DOCTOR! GET A DOZEN DOCTORS! I'VE BEEN PUKED ON BY THEIR SICK CAPTAIN! OH GOSH! I'M GONNA DIEEE!" he screamed hysterically. "TURN THIS THING AROUND AND GET THE BLAZES OUT OF HEREEE!" His doctors tried hard to calm the hysterical man while the crew quickly did what they were told.

"You..you'd better leave.." Luffy told the retreating ship.

"Hmph. What a wuss," Zoro muttered as they all still heard the screaming man.

Nami went over to Luffy, putting an arm around his waist. "Come on, captain, let's get back to bed," she said gently.

Luffy frowned, looking at an empty part of the deck. "Not til he gets off, too.."

"Who?" she asked, wondering what her captain was seeing.

"Him…that polka dotted gorilla.." he replied, then collapsed. Sanji, seeing this, caught his captain and helped carry him back to bed, where Vivi placed another cool washcloth on his forehead.

Nami frowned, worried for her captain. "We need a doctor, and soon. Vivi, watch over him, would you please?" When the princess nodded, Nami went out on the deck, shivering a little as the air got cooler. She looked around for Usopp, then spotted him in the crows nest. "Usopp, do you see any land?"

Usopp looked through his goggles. "No, not..wait. I see a sliver of white land!" he replied, pointing ahead.

The navigator nodded, seeing that her logpose was pointing in that direction. "Sanji! Go straight ahead, top speed!"

"Yes, oh Nami swaaan!" the chef replied with a wide smile, though he felt inwardly guilty about Luffy's illness. _I'll make it up to you, Luffy. I swear it! _

When they arrived at the winter island, they were met up with an angry mob that shouted for them to leave. "We don't want you pirates wrecking our village again!" one of them shouted.

Zoro went to the railing and faced them. "Look, we don't want trouble! All we need is a doctor! Our captain is.."

"Roronoa Zoro!" a blonde man shouted gleefully. "You old son of a gun!" He smiled and turned to the mob. "It's all good! Zoro's the one my cousin talked about!" He looked back at Zoro. "I'm Earl. My cousin's name is Rika, and she wrote me a letter telling me all about you, and how you saved her from some crazed mutt. Anyway, come down! You and your crew, get down here and get warm."

The first mate nodded, surprised yet glad the mob no longer tried to shoo them away. "Thanks, but there's something I need to tell you. Our captain's really sick, and we need a doctor badly."

Earl nodded. "Bring him in, too, and we'll talk."

Sanji carried Luffy off the ship and followed the rest of the nakama to Earl's house, laying him on the bed the blonde man pointed to. "He has a high fever, no appetite, and keeps seeing things and talking nonsense." Sanji explained. "He keeps mentioning 'Ace'. I dunno, maybe he's talking about poker.."

Earl nodded. "On this island, there's only one doctor, a doctor Kureha. She lives in a castle on one of the mountains here."

Nami frowned, having seen the steep mountains from which Drum Island got its name. "Great, so how do we get up there?" she asked.

Before Earl could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Earl! Doctor Kureha just got into town! She's at a tavern!" dark-haired man announced.

Sanji got up, having heard this. "I'll go talk to her. Take me there," he told the man, who nodded and lead the Strawhat chef to the tavern.

Inside the tavern, a very old woman with a reindeer was caring for a man with a cut arm. She finished treating the wound and got up. "Change that daily, and keep it clean. I'd hate to have to come back and chop it off!" she chuckled, then turned to face Sanji. "Well, you're not from around here, are you?" she asked, ignoring her patient's whimpering promise to do as she ordered.

Sanji smiled and gave a polite bow to the ancient doctor, knowing his captain's life depended on his ability to charm a lady, even an old one. "I am Sanji, at your service. You must be the beautiful doctor I've heard so much about. From the way I've seen you care for that man, I can tell your skills are only rivaled by your beauty ."

Kureha smiled. "Well, aren't you the charmer. It's about time someone shows up here who isn't blind to my looks. So, what can I do for you, Mr. Sanji?"

"It's my captain. He's gotten very sick. Would you please come with me and place your lovely healing hands upon him?" asked the chef.

The ancient doctor smiled. "Let's have a look at him. Give me the details along the way, would you?" she asked, taking his arm. "Come on, Chopper."

"Of course." Sanji told her everything that happened, including the fact that he'd used a coconut he picked at Little Garden

Kureha nodded as she listened, frowning at some points. When Sanji led her into Earl's house and brought her to Luffy, she frowned even deeper. "Chopper, get my bag, now."

"Yes, Doctorine!" said a small voice, and to everyone's surprise, the little reindeer got on two legs and ran outside, returning soon after with a small bag.

Luffy opened his eyes as Kureha examined him. "G-Gramps..?" he whispered.

Kureha frowned. "You're very sick, so I'll let that slide. I'm Doctor Kureha, or if you prefer, Doctorine."

Luffy nodded weakly. "H-hi.. Where's Ace? He was here… a minute ago.." he grinned at Chopper. "Awesome..now I see a little reindeer.."

Kureha looked up at the others, who have gathered near them. "Who's this Ace he's talking about?" Everyone shook their heads, having no clue. "At any rate, I can't treat him here. I'll have to take him to my castle." She turned to Sanji. "Do you still have the pieces of that coconut you used? If so, I need it."

"I'll get it immediately, my dear Doctorine." Sanji took off, returning in a short time with the pieces.

Kureha nodded. "Good. You guys can come if you want, Chopper's stronger than he looks."

The rest of the Strawhats plus Vivi all said they'd come, and got ready. Chopper started bundling Luffy up. The rubber captain smiled at the little reindeer. "Wanna..join my nakama?" he asked.

Chopper blinked, then wiped Luffy's face. "Try to rest, ok? We're taking you on a little trip."

"Awesome..you gonna bring..that pink pony?" Luffy asked, "She's funny..always jumping around.."

Chopper sighed. "Yes, she can come." Once he finished, he was about to lift Luffy up, but Sanji stopped him. "I got this," said the cook as he carried his captain to the sled. Once everyone was settled into the sled, Chopper went into animal point and pulled them all to Kureha's castle. Once there, Kureha had Sanji lay the sick captain on a bed while she and Chopper worked on some medicine.

Two days later, a stranger came to the wintery town where the Going Merry was docked. He was over 6 feet tall, and wore a black hat and a long black coat. Snow seemed to melt in his footsteps. He went to several townsfolk, asking about a pirate that called himself Blackbeard. The people replied that the evil pirate was there and ransacked their town. But they didn't know where he went afterward.

The stranger nodded. "I see. Thank you. Oh, and I'm looking for someone else. He wears a straw hat." He showed them a wanted poster.

The people looked at it and shook their heads, thinking this man was a bounty hunter. The sick pirate captain did not need this extra grief. Plus, he's Zoro's friend.

The stranger sighed. "Well, if you do see him, tell him I'll be waiting for him in Nanohana, in Alabasta. Oh, and my name's Ace, by the way." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Earl ran over to him, recognizing the name. "Did you just say your name is Ace?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"We're sorry for lying, but we had to be sure you weren't a bounty hunter. The other guy you're looking for is here on this island. He mentioned your name! " Earl replied.

Ace smiled. "Is he? Good! Where?"

Earl sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but he's very sick. He's up on that mountain in a castle, being cared for by our doctor."

The logia user's smile faded, replaced by a worried frown. "What's the fastest way there?"

"Straight down that way, you'll see a mountain with a castle. It's the only one there. But you'll need a sled." he replied.

"No I don't. Thanks." Before their eyes, Ace's body became engulfed in flames, then a fiery tunnel pushed forward where Earl pointed. In a flash, Ace was gone.

In the castle, Luffy opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kureha sitting beside him. "Hey Grams, where am I?" He looked around as he sat up slowly. "Wow, awesome castle.."

"You're pushing your luck, but I'll let that slide, since you were so near death." The old doctor replied. "The name's Kureha, by the way. Or Doctorine."

The rubber captain blinked. "Near death? What are you talking about?"

"First off, lay back down!" she replied, shoving Luffy back onto the bed. "You still need to heal. Now then, the coconut cake you scarfed down was made from a coconut that contained some rare bacteria. A small amount of that coconut would've put you in bed for a week. You're lucky to be alive, boy." She chuckled, then took a drink from a bottle of sake.

Luffy blinked. "The coconut had a mystery thing that made me sick?"

Doctor Kureha sighed. She was warned about this. "Yeah, you could say that. You've been out for two days, and you need to stay in bed for at least four more. So, you feel hungry? I'll have your chef make you something after he wakes up. The charming young man stayed with you since you got here. I had to make him get some rest."

"Yeah, I'm starved!" he replied with a wide smile. "Plus I missed out on ten meals!"

"Good! I'll see what I can do," The elderly doctor got up and left the room.

While the rubber captain waited anxiously for his meal, he scanned the room for signs of his treasured hat. Finding it, he placed it on his head. "Now to see what's in this place!" He was about to get up when he spotted a small reindeer walking into the room on two legs. The little doctor saw Luffy and gasped, then ran to the doorway and placed his hands upon the side as if hiding.

"Shishishi! You're funny! Are you trying to play hide and seek? Can I play too?" Luffy asked enthusiastically.

Chopper frowned. "No I'm not playing, and don't even think about getting out of bed! So um, how do you feel?"

"Pretty good, except that I'm half starved." He replied with a smile, feeling glad that the little reindeer was real. "Are you a doctor, too?"

"Yes I am. I've been training under Doctorine," the little doctor replied. He went closer and put a hoof on Luffy's head. "99.2, much better than yesterday. But you still need to rest. Um, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, noticing Luffy's eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"You're a doctor? Awesome! I need a doctor!" he replied excitedly. "Come join my nakama! We'll have lots of fun, and we can even play hide and seek!"

"You crazy?! Me, join a bunch of pirates? Yeah right!" Chopper replied with a frown. "I'll join when fire flies up this mountain!"

Luffy was about to say something when he heard some shouts coming from outside. He stretched his neck out and looked out the window, then smiled as his neck snapped back into place. "Pack your things, because it just happened!"

Outside the castle, Usopp was working on a snow sculpture when he saw a tunnel of flame flying over. Letting out a yell, he ran over to Zoro, who was nearby working out. "Zoro! There's a flame tunnel coming this way!"

Zoro looked around and saw that the flame tunnel came straight at them, then stopped in front of Zoro. The tunnel dissipated, revealing Ace.

"Can I help you with something?" Zoro asked, his hand resting on the pommel of Wado, his favorite sword.

Ace nodded. "I've heard that Luffy was here. Is this true?"

"Maybe. What's your business with him?" the first mate replied, being careful in case he was speaking to a bounty hunter.

"He's my little brother, and I was told that he's sick. I'm Portgas D Ace. But you can call me Ace." He replied with a polite bow.

"Roronoa Zoro, and this is Usopp." Zoro reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Luffy's first mate. Sorry about the attitude, but I had to be sure you weren't after his head."

Ace smiled. "Not a problem. I'm glad my kid brother's got a great first mate looking out for him. So, where is he?"

"He's right inside! Come on, I'll show you!" Usopp replied with a smile. "I am, after all, Luffy's co-captain! I brought him up here, you know. I climbed up this mountain all by myself! My 8000 men helped the others. Here, let me get that," the sharpshooter opened the door for Ace, who took Usopp's story with a grain of salt.

In Luffy's room, Sanji personally brought his captain a tray full of his favorite foods. "I have a lot more, Luffy. Just say the word, and I'll bring it!"

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy smiled widely and dug into his meal, his appetite having returned with a vengeance.

The chef bit his lip, then looked down. "Luffy I..I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I never really wanted you to be sick, I never meant to wish that on you."

The rubber captain looked over at his chef. "Hm? Did you say something, Sanji?" he asked innocently.

"No, it's nothing." He replied with a grin. His captain's message was clear, that he never gave Sanji's outburst a second thought. In other words, he was forgiven.

"..and I fought off giant killer rabbits on the way here! Sanji's cooking them as we speak!" Usopp continued talking the Whitebeard commander's ear off as they got closer to Luffy's room.

Luffy looked toward the sound of Usopp's voice, then smiled widely when he saw Ace come into the door. "Ace! You're here, too! You're not sick, are you?"

Ace chuckled as he came over and hugged his brother. "No, but I heard that you were REALLY sick. I'd ask if you're feeling better, but judging by the empty plates I'd say you are!"

"I AM feeling better! But Doctorine says I gotta stay in bed a while longer." Luffy replied with a sigh. "I hate being stuck in bed.."

Ace brushed back his hair. "I know you do, but you need to listen to the doctor."

"I'm so glad you agree," Doctorine stated as she walked in. She put a thumb to Luffy's forehead. "98.7, so much better." She smiled at Ace. "You must be the Ace he was rambling about. I'm Doctor Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine. Zoro told me just now you were here."

Ace bowed to her politely. "Thank you, Doctorine, for helping my brother."

"Yeah. Now if only I can get that little reindeer to join us," Luffy added. "We need a doctor badly."

Doctorine cackled. "His name's Chopper, and I'm sure he'd love to go. He's always talking about going out to sea and trying to find cures for all illnesses."

Chopper appeared in the doorway, frowning as he looked at Luffy. "Look, I know what I said about leaving when fire flies up the mountain, but I just can't go with you! I'm a monster! Look at me!" He grew himself until he was six foot five. He looked humanlike except for his brown coat of fur and blue nose.

"Your point?" Luffy asked.

Chopper blinked. "My point? Are you blind!?"

The rubber captain frowned. "Look, I don't care if you can sprout a hundred hands, shoot bullets out your fingers, or even if you're a walking skeleton! I want you as my nakama! Now stop being silly and get your stuff packed. We're leaving as soon as I can get up."

Ace looked at Doctorine. "Ma'am, since Chopper's going with, why don't you let my brother go? I can help care for him."

She thought this over, then looked at Luffy. "Get lots of rest, and listen to what Chopper and your brother tells you. CHOPPER!"

The little doctor sped into the room. "Yes Doctorine!"

"Once you're on the ship, Luffy is to have bed rest with bathroom privileges for two more days. And give him one of these twice a day for three days." She gave him a bottle of pills.

Chopper looked at Luffy, then at her. "B-but.."

"Exactly! Get yours in gear! You know you want to go with them, it's all you've been talking about since they got here!" the elderly doctor replied, leaving no room for argument. Once the reindeer left, she gave a smile. "I'll tell the others while you bundle up."

The rest of the Strawhats were pleased to hear that they were finally leaving the frigid island, especially Nami. "Now we can work on getting you to Alabasta!" she told Vivi.

"Think nothing of it, Nami," the princess replied. "Your crew needed a doctor, and Luffy needed medical attention more than I needed to get back home."

After the sleigh was packed with provisions, Ace carried his brother while the rest of them piled in, then Chopper hooked himself to the sleigh and pulled them all to the harbor, where after heartfelt goodbyes, the Strawhat Pirates, that now included a doctor, plus two sailed off towards Alabasta and more adventures.

And as for Sanji, he learned to be a lot more careful of what he wished for, even in anger.

THE END

January 17, 2013


End file.
